Confesiones de un Tirano
by lLawliet1
Summary: El mal también puede enamorarse, si no preguntádselo a Albert Wesker, quien estaba más cerca que nunca de cumplir sus objetivos hasta que cierta pelirroja se cruzó en su camino. WeskerxClaire, One Shot. Advertencia: Contiene violencia que podría perturbar, minimamente, a los lectores más sensibles.


**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Resident Evil no me pertenece, al igual que Albert Wesker y los demás personajes de la saga, sin embargo uno de mis hobbies es escribir pequeñas historias sobre ellos que se cruzan por mi mente.

* * *

Albert Wesker.

El nombre que pertenece a uno de los mayores tiranos del siglo.

Tenía la fuerza de más de mil hombres y superaba con creces la velocidad del más veloz de los animales.

Conocido por muchos, temido por muchos más, era el tirano que casi consigue sumir el mundo en la oscuridad de Uroboros.

Que casi destruye el planeta madre.

Des de el simple gesto de parpadear, hasta el poder de burlar dos veces a la muerte, cada una de sus acciones eran soberbias, demostrando en cada uno de sus pasos que el no era un simple tirano más.

Él era Albert Wesker, tirano de los tiranos.

Protegiéndose de los demás con su mascara de frialdad, sus murallas de comentarios sarcásticos y sonrisas socarronas.

Con el ego hasta las nubes, pensando que nada ni nadie podía detenerle.

Con el ego de un Dios.

Hasta que esa Diosa del Olimpo se cruzó en su camino, con sus amplias caderas, su piel blanca, fina, serena, sus ojos como dos gotas aguamarina en las que todo se reflejaba, y por Dios, ese divino pelo con el color de la sangre que tan loco lo volvía.

Un día, de repente se presentó en su vida y le rompió los esquemas, le arrancó la mascara de tirano y la hizo añicos, lo enamoró, lo enamoró de sus sermones, de sus finos labios, de sus besos apasionados, de sus curvas de Diosa egipcia.

Hasta la mismísima Afrodita estaba obligada a envidiarla.

Y la amó, la cuido, la cautivo, destrozando a todo aquel que osara arrebatársela, pues ella era de su propiedad, y nadie tocaba las propiedades de un Dios.

Y la odió, la odió como a nadie, por enamorarlo, por intentar cambiarlo, por ser obligado a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos que tiempo atrás creyó muertos, por su corazón que creyó marchito.

Lo intentó, de las maneras más radicales posibles, separándose lo máximo de ella, encerrándola en alguna apartada habitación, daba igual donde, daba igual como, él solo quería olvidarse de la pelirroja que le robó el corazón.

Y no había manera de lograrlo.

Apenas dos horas separados, para él ya suponían un martirio, la necesitaba, cerca, apoyándole, rechazandole, le daba igual, pero necesitaba verla, oler su esencia, notar su presencia.

Hasta que lo entendió.

Su fuerza de voluntad no era lo suficiente fuerte, siempre terminaba hiendo en su busca de nuevo, era imposible mantenerla alejada de él.

Por eso solo le quedaba una opción.

La opción más radical que había en su retorcida mente, sin vuelta atrás alguna, una vez echo ni los lamentos, ni suplicas de perdón podrían hacer que volviera.

La muerte.

Ni aun que luego se lamentara, ni que intentara arrebatar su propia vida, lo haría, pues por mucho que la amara no podía permitir que una humana le diera tal cambio a su vida.

Él era un tirano, y no permitiría que una mocosa le hiciera olvidar sus planes, sus objetivos, sus metas, debía arrebatarle la vida, matar a su corazón junto a ella para así no volver a sentir, no volver a caer en la tentación, en la humillación que suponía para él el amor.

Aun hoy, podía escuchar los disparos de su mágnum, como las balas atravesaban las rodillas de la chica.

Los gritos de agonía, las suplicas de la joven, que le rogaba que parara tal tortura.

La tortura de que la persona a la que amaba con locura, por la que traicionó a sus amigos. a sus ideales, le estuviera arrebatando la vida a puño limpio.

Aun hoy, después de tanto tiempo podía escuchar como sus delicados huesos se quebraban bajo sus pies, podía ver como su sangre se deslizaba por el suelo, como si de una serpiente roja se tratara, las lagrimas que recorrían las ardientes mejillas de la joven.

Podía acordarse de como su corazón se desvanecía junto la vitalidad de la pelirroja, como dejaba de forcejear y se rendía frente a la muerte.

Y le dolía, cada vez que lo recordaba, cada vez que recordaba que aniquiló a la única persona que le podía recordar que él también fue humano años atrás.

Y lo lamentaba, pero nunca lloraba, simplemente seguía con su mascara de tirano y sus gestos indiferentes, siguiendo sus planes hasta llegar al éxito esperado, rezando para que la satisfacción de poder cumplirlos le hiciera olvidar el grave error que una vez cometió.

Sus ojos brillaban, brillaban por la ansiedad que sufría, por los remordimientos que tenía, por haber arrebatado la vida de la única persona a la que Albert Wesker alguna vez pudo amar; Claire Redfield.

* * *

Se que es una historia algo extraña y corta, pero se me ocurrió una noches que estaba desvelada, emplee mi mejor vocabulario para poder hacerlo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Soy consciente de que Wesker no parece Wesker, él difícilmente llegaría a ese punto de enamoramiento de alguna persona, sin embargo tenéis que haceros a la idea de que Claire es como su salvación o algo por el estilo y que matándola por el echo de que cumplir sus objetivos es más importante que el amor.

Espero ansiosa sus reviews.

Un abrazo y un beso.


End file.
